1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a circuit board, a manufacturing method of the same, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
For wearable equipment such as wristwatches, it is being demanded that they should make more efficient use of the holding space on their circuit boards due to requirements for increased compactness of such equipment (see for example Inoue, “Chrono-Bit no Kaihatsu to Jisso Gijutsu” (Chrono-Bit Development and Packaging Technology)”, Erekutoronikkusu Jisso Gijutsu (Electronics Packaging Technology), Gicho Publishing & Advertising Co., Ltd., 2000, Vol. 16 No. 12 (December 2000 issue), p. 40-45). To meet such need, the use of circuit boards with curved surfaces is being considered. It would for instance be possible to realize flat-type equipment by bending the case and the circuit board to the same curvature.
When semiconductor chips are packaged onto circuit boards with curved surfaces, flexible boards with a base material such as polyimide have been used. Multilayer interconnection is problematic with flexible boards however, so there is a limit to their capacity for high density and high functionality. Furthermore, inducing warpage in the circuit boards after the semiconductor chip has been packaged produces stress in the bonding portions that could lead to poor couplings. Sheathing with resin for reinforcement purposes causes a marked fall in bendability.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the aforementioned problems, and intends to provide a highly packageable semiconductor chip that is capable of, among other things, being mounted on a circuit board with a curved surface.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a high reliability semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide electronic equipment that is flatter, more compact and that allows greater degrees of freedom in design.